The Surprise Unborn Tracy
by JoTracy123
Summary: Even with the best care that money can buy. Things can still go wrong for the Tracy's. My beta reader has looked this over. Wee Tracy story


_**The Surprise Unborn Tracy**_

It was a lovely sunny afternoon, Lucy who was eight months pregnant with her 3rd child, was tidying up whilst Scott and John were playing in the garden. After Lucy had finished her tidying up it was time for Lunch. As Lucy was setting lunch up for her and the boys a sharp pain ran across her stomach.

"I got to get myself checked out. I can't leave the boys here; just as well Ruth is coming soon to keep an eye on them. I am sure that I can get Jeff to take me to the hospital before we go out for dinner tonight." Lucy thought to herself as she set the lunch on the table and went to call the boys in.

"Boys come in its lunch time."

"Mommy, are you ok? "Asked Scott who surprisingly perceptive, despite being five years old.

"I'm fine Scotty just a little bit tired today." She said as she helped John into his chair.

Once she had the boys sorted Lucy decided that she would go upstairs to pick up some washing, the boys were always forgetting to put it into the hamper. Before Jeff went to work he had told Lucy to take things easy and not over do things as he was worried, she was eight months pregnant after all, but Lucy told Jeff to go to work, saying that she would be fine with Scott and John.

When Lucy got upstairs she started picking up washing as well as cleaning the boy's bedrooms. As her back began to ache she couldn't help but feel relieved at the prospect of her mother-in-law arriving, hopefully sooner rather than later. Jeff planned on taking Lucy out as it would be their last night out for a while. As she began to descend the stairs another sharp pain shot through her stomach, causing her to miss several steps and fall.

A loud bang caught Scott's attention as he tucked into his lunch. Being a naturally inquisitive child he rushed over to find out what the noise was.

"Mommy, Mommy wake up please!" Scott yelled as he spotted his mother lying still on the floor.

"Lucy! Boys!" A familiar voice yelled as the front door opened.

"Grandma!" Scott ran over towards his grandmother and began pulling her forward. "I heard a noise and then mommy was lying down."

"Scotty why don't you go back into the kitchen and look after John for me, I will sort your mommy out." Her eyes went straight to her daughter in law.

Now that Scott had gone back into the kitchen to look after John. She set about dealing with the situation. First she called an ambulance before her shaking fingers found her sons phone number.

"Hello Jeff...I know that you have meetings this morning but there is something you need to know..."

"Mother is everything ok?" Asked Jeff sounding worried, with a pregnant wife and two young sons he was always worrying these days.

"Lucy's had a fall on the stairs, I've called an ambulance and I'm waiting on help to arrive. The boys are in the kitchen out of the way. Oh Jeff when I arrived I found Scott next to Lucy trying to wake her up." His mother's voice was shaking violently.

"Ok mom I am on my way home now. I knew that Lucy should have been resting...I should have been there."

"Look Jeff, just meet us at the hospital. I am going to take John and Scott with me. Try not to panic I am sure Lucy and the baby are alright." said Grandma.

"I know they will but I can't help being worried."

"Jeff I have to go it looks like help has arrived. We will meet you at the hospital." She said as her eyes flew towards the mother.

"Ok Mother see you then."

After hanging up the phone she rushed straight towards the front door and allowed the paramedic's to enter.

"Hey my name is Dixie and this is Jeffery. What happened here then?" Asked Dixie as she checked Lucy.

"I think she fell down the stairs, I came in to find my oldest grandson trying to wake her up. She is almost eight months pregnant. Is Lucy going to be ok?"

"Well the good news is that she has a strong pulse. Lucy my name is Dixie. I'm a paramedic. Can you squeeze my hand to let me know that you are with us?" After a few anxious seconds a light squeeze came to her fingers. "Good girl. Okay Jeffery can you got and get the stretcher and the neck brace please?"

"Where are my boys?" Asked a weak Lucy as she began to come round fully.

"Lucy your boys are in the kitchen." Ruth told Lucy.

"Could you go check on them please? I don't want them seeing me like this."

"That I am going to do my dear. Just let these paramedics take good care of you, let me know when you are moving her. I am going to see my Grandbabies." Said Grandma who made her way into the kitchen to see that Scott and John were sitting quietly, both looking confused.

"Hey boys. How do you fancy a trip to the hospital? Your mommy needs to go there." explained ruth who took John onto her knee while Scott sat at the table, both boys looking a little lost now.

"Is Mommy going to be Ok Grandma?" asked Scott, tears in his eyes.

"She is going to be fine Scott, why don't you go, get your coats and shoes. You Mommy are going to be fine my darlings. Your Father will be meeting us at the hospital."

Just then the paramedic knocked on the door, explaining that they were ready to take Lucy to the hospital. He seemed slightly surprised that she wouldn't be joining them in the ambulance but had the good sense not to argue.

It took nearly half an hour to get to the hospital, after finally arriving Ruth went straight to the front desk to find Lucy.

"I need to see my daughter in law. Her name is...Scott will you settle down please. Her name is Lucy she's...John for goodness sake! Her name is Lucy Tracy, she's eight months pregnant." As the man behind the desk tried to find out what he could Scott continued to pull away, he wanted his mother. "Scott please!"

"How would you boys like to see a special room?" A friendly voice asked as a plump looking gentlemen arrived at their side. "There's a room in there. It's full of nice toys and things that you can play with whilst we find out about your mother."

Before she could answer, thank him for his kindness, a familiar voice jumped into the conversation.

"Mom is Lucy alright? What about the baby? What about the boys?" Her son said, panting slightly.

"Wow Jeff slow down, this lovely man was just about to take the boys into the waiting room and from what I can tell Lucy is in getting looked at now. I am telling you son that both Lucy and the baby are going to be fine. You know all this. I know that you are worried but there is no need for it." said Ruth as she put her hand on Jeff's arm for support.

"I should have been home Mom. I was only going to be gone this morning; I wanted to take the afternoon off to take Lucy out."

After leading her son into the waiting room, along with Scott and John, the family preceeded to wait. As it turns out they didn't have to wait for long.

"Mrs Tracy?" A young doctor walked towards them.

"Hello this is my son Jeff, he is Lucy's husband." said Grandma.

"How is my wife doctor?"

"Well she has broken her right foot with falling down the stairs. There is also a chance that the fall itself may have put your wife into early labour. She is asking about you Mr Tracy, she wants you in with her sir." explained the doctor.

"Ok thanks. Mum could you go and get the boys take them home I will ring you once the baby is born then you can bring them back here?"

"Sure no problem son. Good luck in there," said Grandma as she gave Jeff a hug before she left with Scott and John, whilst Jeff followed the doctor in to see Lucy.

"OH THANK GOD YOU ARE HERE JEFFERSON TRACY! IF YOU THINK THAT I AM GOING THROUGH THIS PAIN AGAIN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" Lucy yelled as she spotted her husband coming through the door.

"Hey I am here aren't I, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Jeff wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Mrs Tracy?" One of the nurses said.

"Yes?"

"By the looks of things, the baby's heart rate is down. Now if it doesn't come back up within the next few minutes then we will be taking you in for a c-section." Both parents by this point were getting really worried. After a few stressful minutes the baby's heart rate still hadn't risen so Lucy was taken straight for a c-section.

Once the c- section was underway a baby boy was delivered very quickly. He had a good set of lungs on him for being born a month early. As a nurse wisked the newborn away to get checked over the surgeon made a shocking announcement.

"Wait I see another baby in here." said the doctor, who was more than a little bit surprised.

"What's going on? What is taking so long?"Asked Lucy who had chosen to be awake for the procedure.

"Mrs Tracy, it turns out that you had not one baby in there but two."

"WHERE IS JEFF? WHERE IS MY HUSBAND? I WANT HIM IN HERE." shouted Lucy as the doctors tried to calm her down.

"Ok Mrs Tracy if you calm down then I will get Mr Tracy in here with you."

"Yes I will just get him in here please." replied Lucy, who by this point was crying.

"Ok then Sarah why don't you go and get Mr Tracy?" asked the doctor.

Outside Jeff was pacing in the waiting area, when Sarah walked in to tell him about Lucy.

"Mr Tracy?"

"Yes that's me."

"We need you in there Mr Tracy. Your wife is very upset and won't calm down until you are in there. If you wouldn't mind putting these on then you can follow me in there."

Once Jeff changed into the clothing that the nurse gave him he made his way into the deliverly room where he quickly rushed over to his wife's side.

"Oh Jeff the doctors said that they found another baby. I thought that we were only having one." said Lucy in a panic.

"Is this true Doctor what my wife is saying? Did you find another baby?" asked Jeff.

"Yes it is true sir. The unknown baby was hiding behind your baby boy who is fine by the way. He has a good set of lungs on him for a baby that is four weeks early. He's just getting checked over now."

"What about my other baby?" Asked Lucy who was trying to be strong.

"We had to go ahead and deliver the baby while we were waiting on you coming in Mr Tracy because we know that when you hear what we are going to tell you, you are going to need your husband Mrs Tracy."

"What's going on?" Both parents were confused and scared, but Lucy had a sinking feeling she knew what was coming.

"Ok let's get you fixed up then Lucy, we will explain everything once we get you and little Virgil up to the ward to rest. " Said the mid wife while handing little Virgil over to his Mother for a cuddle.

"You know Lucy, Virgil maybe four weeks early but he has your looks and he is perfect." said Jeff as he kissed his wife and new born son.

Now that Lucy is up on the ward, the couple started wondering if anyone was coming to see them about what they discovered in the c-section. No one had come near them since little Virgil was born two hours ago.

"Jeff why don't you go and give your mum a call? Let her know that Virgil is here safe and sound. I will be fine here. It will take forever for someone to come up." said Lucy.

"Lucy I am not leaving you. We need to find out what went wrong in there and I am not about to leave you on your own with this. I shouldn't have left you this morning because I knew you weren't well."

"Wow Jeff its ok, we didn't know this was going to happen. It was just bad timing that's all." She said trying to reassure her husband.

"You think?"

"I know Jeff." said Lucy as the doctor came into the room to give them some really bad news about their surprise baby.

"I am so sorry it took me so long in getting back to you about what happened in there." sad the doctor, he was met by two very angry looks.

"What did happen then?" asked Jeff.

"How come no one saw the baby on my scans?" Asked Lucy.

"That we don't know. It has been known to happen."

"Where is my other baby then?" Asked Lucy with a sad look on her face. In all honesty she had expected this, it was a mothers instinct.

"Its bad news. When we delivered Virgil we went to close you up Mrs Tracy only to discover that there was another baby inside. So we delivered the baby which was a girl. We had tried our best to bring her back but she was a still born. I am so sorry we did everything we could for her." Explained the doctor

"Can you leave us so we both can talk about this together?" asked Jeff.

"Ok I will be back to tell you what options you have about your baby daughter. I am so sorry." said the doctor as he left the room.

"How could this have happen Jeff? How did we not know about this?" Lucy was openly crying now.

"I don't know Lucy but we need to talk about what we are going to do for our little girl. The boys are far too young to know what is going on."

"I know Jeff. Why don't you go and give your mother a call while I give Virgil his first feed for today." said Lucy.

"Ok but I won't be too long. I promise." said Jeff as his kissed his wife.

Once Jeff made sure that Lucy was going to be ok with the baby he made his way outside the hospital to make the phone call to his mother. If he is honest with himself part of him wants to make the phone call and the other part of him dreading telling the news.

"Hello Jeff, is everything alright? How is Lucy? How is the baby?" The concerned voice on the end of the phone made his heart tear.

"Everything is fine Mother. The baby is healthy and you have a Grandson by the way. There is some bad news though. When they went to close Lucy up the doctors realized that there was another baby that was hidden behind Virgil. It was a baby girl."

"Oh Jeff what happened?"

"It turned out that the baby was still born. The doctors are coming back to see us about our options on this. I need to chat to Lucy but I think it would be a good idea if we donationed our baby's organs for transplants."

"Oh Jeff..." She didn't have a clue what to say. What could she say at a time like this? She said the first thing that she thought of. "What time do you want me to bring Scott and John down to the hospital?"

"Can you bring them in a couple of hours? It will just give us time to talk to the doctors and sort everything out."

"Ok son we will see you all soon bye."

"Bye Mother." said Jeff as he made his way back into see his wife and new born.

"Well how did she take it?" Asked a tearful Lucy as he wandered back into the room.

"She sounded shocked but is very glad that Virgil seems ok. She is bringing the boys over in a couple of hours. I am going to ring her once we are ready. I have also been thinking..." Jeff said tailing off; he wasn't sure whether she would be ready to hear this.

"What?"

"We don't want to upset Scott and John with the news about their surprise baby sister. I have been thinking that there must be children out there looking for transplants. What if we donationed our daughters organs for transplants? When you think about it, we may have lost a baby today but a family will get their child back." explained Jeff.

"I think that is a good idea, but it will take us time to get over this loss. We only lost her today. If the doctor does say something about it. I want a couple of days to think it over."

An hour later the doctor came into see Lucy and Jeff about the other baby. They told him that they would need at least a couple of days to think it over. In the meantime Jeff had called Ruth to tell her to bring Scott and John up to meet Virgil.

Once Grandma arrived with the two boys Jeff came out to meet them.

"Hey boys would you like to come with me and meet your baby brother?"

"Yeah Mommy!" shouted little Johnny who jumped onto the bed to join his Mother. Little Virgil was laying in the cot next to her.

"Well boys this is your little brother Virgil, say Scotty why don't you sit down on this chair. So I can hand you Virgil for a cuddle?" said Jeff as he took Virgil out of his cot.

"Ok Daddy."

Jeff sat Scott on his knee and allowed Scott to hold Virgil, all the while he never took his hands off of his newest son. The thought of losing a second child today was too much to bare.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Scott?"

"Is the baby coming home with us or are we leaving him here?" Asked Scott, his face distorted into disgust as Virgil began crying heavily.

"Sorry to disappoint you Scott but your little brother is coming home with us. Don't worry you will grow to love Virgil just like you grow to love Johnny here." Said Lucy, laughter filling her voice at the face on her eldest son.

The End

_**A/N: Thanks to my beta reader for looking this over, so hope that everything is ok now. enjoy everyone**_


End file.
